It is well known in the art to launch a missile from a canister. The canisters are typically round or square tubes that contain a missile, missile-launch hardware such as rails and/or sabots, and electronics for initiating launch. In addition to functioning as a launch system, the canisters provide environmental protection for the missile, simplify missile-handling issues, and provide an efficient and long-term solution for missile storage.
In order to provide full environmental protection for the missile and other components within the canister, the canister must be sealed. This is typically done using a cap or cover. The cover is ideally able to protect or isolate the missile from a variety of environmental factors and must provide unimpeded passage of the missile upon launch.
A variety of canister covers are known. Some covers tear or shatter upon contact with the missile during launch. This is acceptable for some but not all types of missiles. In particular, some missiles (e.g., LAM, PAM, etc.) include fragile mechanisms in the nose that could be damaged on impact with the cover. For these types of missiles, the canister cover must blow off without making contact with the missile.
Non-contact covers are typically more elaborate than tear-through designs since they must be actuated to release. This usually equates to increased weight, complexity, and expense.